¿Final Feliz?
by NaiCaptainSwaner
Summary: One-shot. OutlawQueen. Regina y Robin hablan acerca de su relación, luego de que Marian regresara. ¿Realmente los villanos pueden tener un final feliz?


Regina cerro la puerta de un portazo y se deslizo contra ella hasta quedar sentada en el frió piso.

Las lagrimas que había contenido desde que salio del Granny's comenzaron a descender por su rostro, dejando un rastro salado. ¿Por que a ella?

Regina se sentía... derrotada, rota y sobre todo estúpida. Por besarle por primera vez, por darle su corazón, por _enamorarse _sabiendo que los villanos no tienen un final feliz.

O al menos, ella no tendría un final feliz.

Tal vez... podría hacer desaparecer a Marian y...

¡No! Ella había cambiado, por Henry. Y cumpliría su promesa, no volvería a los _viejos tiempos._

Luego de tantos años de esconder sus sentimientos tras su papel de la Reina Malvada había tirado todo a la basura y arriesgo aquel muro que protegía a la verdadera Regina para estar con _el_.

Si ella no le hubiera besado, esto jamas habría sucedido. Se habría ahorrado, lo que ella creía, un dolor innecesario.

Una nueva punzada de dolor le oprimió el pecho al recordar su reconfortante aroma a bosque, en la sensación de protección al estar en sus brazos, en sus cálidos labios, en sus hermosos ojos azules, su...

Regina sacudió la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, pero no era posible engañar a su corazón. Decidió que seguiría con su vida normal como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre _el_y ella.

Agotada, se limpio las lagrimas y subió a su cuarto. En cuanto se acostó, se sumió en un sueño profundo.

Robin se sentó en un tronco. Precisamente, el tronco donde el le había robado la carta de Regina y la había leído.

* * *

><p>Regina.<p>

Cuanto la extrañaba.

Había soñado infinidades de veces con que Marian regresara algún día. Ahora que había regresado, Regina estaba herida, Marian y Roland estaban confundidos y el se sentía culpable.

Había hablado con Marian, quien no se había tomado muy bien la noticia.

—_¿Por que?—Las lagrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas._

—_Lo siento, Marian. Es solo que, quise intentar ser feliz, de nuevo.—Dijo Robin, su voz denotaba culpa._

—_Y lo entiendo, Robin... Pero ¿con la Reina Malvada?—Pregunto entre sollozos. Robin la miro y no contesto._

—_Bien, Robin. Lo entiendo, ve a hablar con ella—Marian se limpio las lagrimas y se fue. El hombre la miro agradecido._

Suspiro y se levanto. Sabia los horarios de Regina, y ahora probablemente estaría camino al el trabajo.

Cuando llego allí, vio a Regina a punto de entrar al edificio.

—¡Regina!—La aludida no se dio vuelta, pero se quedo helada en su lugar.

Regina podría haber desaparecido en una nube morada, pero en vez de eso se dio la vuelta. Sabia que algún día deberían hablar, sobre todo, si ella quería pasar pagina. El hombre se acerco a ella y le tomo del codo

—¿Que quieres?—Dijo Regina sin emoción alguna en su voz o en su rostro. Robin la miro detenidamente, esperando hallar algún rastro de cariño en sus ojos, pero todo lo que vio fue inexpresividad. Y aquello, le dolió.

—Necesitamos hablar sobre lo que paso ayer—Contesto.

—Mira, no quiero hablar ahora. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer—Dijo tratando de mostrar aquella superiodad usual con la que solía dirigirse a todos.

—Regina, por favor—Le suplico Robin.

—Lo nuestro fue _bueno_ mientras duro. Pero ahora debes hacerte una simple pregunta, ¿sigues amando a Marian?—Robin la miro, sin saber que contestar.

Claro que la seguía amando, había soñado que ella volvería miles de veces. Pero, ahora amaba a Regina.

—No lo se—Le confeso. Regina lo miro, Robin pensó que ella parecía librar una lucha interna.

—Apuesto a que si. Quédate con ella, es tu primer amor, ademas hazlo por el bien de Roland—Regina se soltó del agarre del ladrón y sin esperar respuesta se adentro al edificio. El la miro, quiso gritar su nombre, pero sabia que nada seriviria porque ella le evitaría.

—Regina—La aludida no se detuvo. Robin se acerco mas a ella y empezó a hablar con la esperanza de que ella le escuchara.—Hable con Marian, le dije sobre lo nuestro. Y dijo que estaba bien, que no se interpondría.—El hombre dejo de hablar, esperando a que Regina dijera algo.

Regina dejo de caminar. Sentía que el aire se detenía, ¿acababa de escuchar correctamente lo que dijo?

—¿Sabes que te amo, verdad?—Agrego Robin. Ella se dio vuelta para mirarlo, tenia ganas de llorar. Pero de llorar de felicidad. Al ver que la mujer no contestaba se acerco a ella y la beso.

La beso anhelando sentir sus labios contra los suyos, encontrándose y destilando amor en cada movimiento. Se separaron por la falta de aire, pero sonrieron. Regina apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del hombre, aspirando su característico aroma a bosque.

—¿Que pasara con ella?

—¿Con Marian? No lo se, tratare de ayudarla a acostumbrarse a Storybrooke, supongo.—Dijo el, sin mucho convencimiento.

Y no se separaron, siguiendo abrazados disfrutando del nuevo tiempo juntos.

A lo lejos, tras unos arboles, una mujer miraba a la pareja. Era Marian, había seguido a Robin para saber que sucedería.

Una solitaria lagrima recorrió la mejilla derecha de la mujer. No podía negarlo, le dolía ver al hombre que amaba con otra mujer.

Pero esa era, exactamente, la razón por la que lo dejo ir. Porque le amaba, y haría lo que fuera para que el sea feliz, incluso si eso traía su propia infelicidad.

* * *

><p>—Por nosotros—Dijo Robin, levantando su copa. Regina, sonrió y levanto su propia copa chocandola contra la de el y a continuación bebió el vino.<p>

—Por nosotros—Repitió ella, alegremente.

Después de todo, Regina estaba equivocada. Los villanos si pueden tener un final feliz, y ese era su nuevo lema personal. Porque todos, sin excepción, tenían su final feliz tarde o temprano.

Simplemente, había dos opciones: Luchar por ello o cruzarse de brazos y esperar toda la vida.


End file.
